Edward's Lullaby
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Bella quer fazer sua própria canção de ninar para Edward; o problema é que ela nçao sabe tocar piano. Uma oneshot curta e fofa - Tradução. Fic original de Daddy's Little Cannibal ExB


**N/A: **Eu estou fazendo essa oneshot porque nos precisamos de algo fofo em nossa vida. Eu tive essa idéia um tempinho atrás e eu decidi brincar com isso. Diga-me o que você acha numa review.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou dona de _Twilight_.

* * *

**Sinopse:** Bella quer fazer sua própria canção de ninar para Edward; o problema é que ela não sabe tocar piano. Oneshot fofa. BxE

"Edward Cullen arruinou todos os mortais para mim..."  
-- frase que eu encontrei por aí.

* * *

**Edward's Lullaby**

.

.

.

Bella hesitou quando ela pressionou a tecla errada; um gemido alto saiu do piano. Ela era a única pessoa em toda a existência que poderia fazer um piano soar aquilo. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e colocou suas mãos em cima da perna. Ela estava tendo um momento muito difícil. Edward sempre fazia as coisas parecerem tão fácil. Bella novamente se ajeitou e suas mãos foram colocadas sobre as teclas.

_"Amor."_ Uma baixa voz sussurrou em seu ouvido. Bella pulou, fazendo com que quase caísse do banco do piano. Uma baixa risada entre dentes em seu ouvido fez-la arrepiar-se, e seu coração disparou. _"Bella, amor, você está matando o meu piano."_ A voz de Edward estava repleta de humor.

Bella corou e virou para o lado contrário, ela murmurou uma pequena desculpa antes de afastar para o lado, deixando Edward sentar-se perto dela. Edward riu novamente, colocando seus braços ao redor da menina enquanto escorregava-se ao banco, sim escorregando. Sua mão direita segurou as teclas e Bella suspirou.

Edward olhou de relance para ela. _"E então, qual é esse súbito interesse pelo piano?"_ Ele perguntou, seus lábios ainda segurando a orelha dela. Bella arrepiou-se novamente.

_"Eu-eu..."_ Ela estava achando muita dificuldade em pensar com os lábios de Edward encostados em sua orelha. _"Eu meio que estava... Hmm... Escrevendo-te uma canção de ninar."_ Ela disse as ultimas palavras rapidamente, corando. Bella olhou para cima para encarar Edward, ele parecia em choque. Bella suspirou desejando não ter dito nada.

Edward riu silenciosamente, puxando-a para um abraço. _"Você nunca vai deixar de me surpreender."_

Bella corou mas deixou-o abraçá-la, ela estava contente que ele não estava zangado com ela. _"Desculpe, acho que eu não sou tão boa." _Ela sussurrou em seu ombro.

Edward riu entre os dentes. _"Eu nunca ouvi um piano gemer antes."_

Bella grunhiu. _"Eu não consigo fazer nada certo."_

Edward franziu suas sobrancelhas e levantou a cabeça de Bella para olha-la nos olhos. _"Você quer que eu te ensine?"_ Ele perguntou com seus olhos brilhando.

A respiração de Bella parou na garganta, ela acenou.

Edward sorriu para ela. _"Respire Bella."_ Ele sussurrou quando ele viu sua face ficar vermelha. Bella acenou novamente abrindo sua boca para deixar o ar necessário entrar em seus pulmões. Edward rui novamente, seus lábios roçando aos dela. O coração dela pulou em sua garganta quando ela fechou os olhos.

Edward sorriu para si mesmo enquanto puxava Bella para mais perto. Ela colocou seus lábios mais perto dos dele, e ele não recusou. Bella sentiu-se estranhamente encorajada em abrir um pouco a boca, e esperou que Edward se afastasse, mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, Edward tomou vantagem da oferta de Bella, colocando suavemente sua língua no interior da boca dela.

Os olhos de Bella abriram-se de repente. Ela olhou para Edward, sentindo-se repentinamente sem-graça. A língua dele dançando ao redor da dela, ela não sabia o que fazer, sua respiração agora ainda mais presa na garganta e ela fechou os olhos novamente, sentindo-se um pouco culpada por olhar para ele enquanto se beijavam. Ela gemeu na boca dele seguindo o exemplo que ele dera.

Edward foi o primeiro a se afastar, deixando Bella recuperar seu fôlego. Ele sorriu ligeiramente quando a beijou nos cabelos. Uma risada alta veio de trás deles, Bella e Edward olharam para trás e viram Emmett com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

_"Não se preocupem pessoal! Ninguém está morto! É somente Bella tocando piano!" _A voz de Emmett ecoando pela casa. Bella grunhiu e Edward riu audivelmente.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A:** Então vocês gostaram? Se sim, vocês deviam totalmente comentar. :D E se você gostou da minha escrita, veja minhas outras histórias! Eu preciso de reviews! Não é nada como esta, mas são legais. Eu prometo que serão muito melhores que essa. :D Eu preciso de meus fãs novamente. Minha conta antiga foi hackeada e eu perdi tudo, todas as minhas histórias, todos os meus fãs, tudo. :( Mas em todo caso se você amou, mande uma review! :D e veja minha outra história _Milk Of Regret_.

Daddy's Little Cannibal

* * *

**N/T: **Olá :D eu traduzi mais essa fic da nossa querida Stehphenie (aka: Daddy's Little Cannibal). Ela com certeza têm talento minha gente. E gostaria que mandassem reviews. Ela vibrou quando eu traduzi as reviews da outra história que eu traduzi, aqueles que ainda não leram chama-se _Syrup Anyone_. Vejam em minha conta. Lembrando que a fic original teve 75 reviews. Vamos tentar chegar pelo menos na metade? Aproveitando também para quem quiser checar minha fic própria de Twilight chamada _Kahunsha_, está na minha conta também. Obrigada por lerem, deixem reviews. Beijos,

Kate


End file.
